


Somehow Today We Have To Say Goodbye

by Tipsylex



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold Reminisces About John </p>
<p>Possible spoiler for season 5 episode 13 Return 0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow Today We Have To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Song is called 'The Time Has Come, Pikachu's Farewell' and can be found here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJwgAflY9tg
> 
> This is (for me) the saddest song ever and based on season 5 episode 13's end seemed to fit.
> 
> I hope it works

I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met

Although Harold remembers their first meeting as the one when he was still in hospital, their actual first meeting took place sometime later when he offered John a job under the bridge.

Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you

He never thought that their working relationship would turn into something much more than that; but in a short space of time they became friends. John would do anything for Harold all he had to do was ask.

We've gone so far  
And done so much

There have been so many numbers, so many people saved over the last 5 years, some knew they had been saved, met John and Harold, but most did not. They had made a difference to so many people.

And I feel  
Like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin

They had survived in the shadows for so long, the man in the suit and his eccentric friend. Harold had rushed to save John on many occasions and John had rescued Harold from Root, their friendship had grown and deepened then. But Samaritan had the potential to end all that. 

You're the part of my life  
I'll always remember

Harold will always remember John, his smile, the gentle teasing, the tea and doughnuts, cleaning guns in the library, his flippant words over the comms. But mostly he’ll remember his seemingly complete disregard for his own life while protecting the numbers.

The time has come  
It's for the best, I know it  
Who could have guessed that you and I...

Harold stands on a rooftop, dismayed to find his friend has switched cases with him and is on another rooftop, that the machine and John had a bargain to protect Harold at all costs

Somehow, someday  
We'd have to say goodbye

John says ‘This is what I do remember? You came to me and gave me a job and a purpose’

You've helped me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage  
To make my dreams come true

John’s presence had helped Harold through his darker days when he questioned the use of the machine, gave him the courage to keep fighting even when things looked hopeless, supported him in the fight.

How will I find  
Another friend  
Like you

Harold had never thought he’d find someone who would be compatible with him and the job, after Dillinger, let alone someone who would do it with dedication and who would become such a close friend. 

Such a good friend, he would miss John terribly. 

Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seems  
Like we were always winning

Harold’s thoughts turn to the things they did together, the cinema, the opera, the dinners eaten in the library, the subway car, the walks in the park and Bear’s playdates. To outsider eyes they were a couple.

They saved more numbers than they lost; Harold counted that as a win of sorts. John counted not getting killed as a win.

But as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go  
Back to the beginning

Harold had known this was where they were heading, he’d thought that maybe they’d have had more time. But he hadn’t counted on Samaritan and Greer, or the Brotherhood and Vigilance. He wished he could turn back the clock, start again. 

He had said to John ‘One day we will probably both end up dead, really dead this time’

The time has come  
It's for the best, I know it  
Who could have guessed that you and I...

John was about to give up his life to save Harold – and the world. Harold’s friend was a hero, and no one would know.

Somehow, some way  
We'd have to say goodbye...

John Says ‘I had been trying to save the world for so long, saving one life at a time seemed anti climatic. But then I realised that sometimes one life, if it’s the right life, that’s enough’

Somehow today...  
...we have to say goodbye

‘Good bye Harold’

**Author's Note:**

> The two lines that begin 'John says' are a quote from the show
> 
> The line that Harold says about winding up dead is also from the show


End file.
